total_drama_enchanted_forestfandomcom-20200215-history
Justin
Justin, labeled The Intern Hunk, was a camper in the original cast of Total Drama. In Total Drama Enchanted Forest, he returns as an intern. Personality Justin can look like the kind of kid that is always playing sports, as a surfer, a skater or as a football quarterback, but he is too proud for that. He is just a pretty face, that just cares about his looks and what will the others say about him, because he wants them to be jealous. He doesn't talk much, but when he does, he hangs on his looks to manipulate the others, specially the female contestants (and Owen). However, he isn't very skilled as an antagonist, and in Total Drama Action, he learns what pain and hard work are, turning himself in a pain-magnet, and being forced to participate in challenges by the female contestants, that begin to be freed of his charms. Even with that, he doesn't give up, and tries to do his best without doing much, and tries to give himself love chances with Courtney, who he believes that is made for him. For the people who thought that Justin had too much unlucky experiences, he signs up as an intern for Total Drama Enchanted Forest, still with the pain-magnetism on him, being extremely unlucky, but being able to charm the female contestants again. Total Drama Enchanted Forest Welcome to the Enchanted Forest! He appears when a wild fire is lit in the forest, caused by a falling tree, with his shirt torn, and fires it off. Then, while the female contestants are staring at him, Chris reveals that he will be back as an intern for the season, due to wanting more screen time. The Lord Of The Stings Justin spends a couple of episodes without an appearence, but in this episode, Chris reveals that he selected the clothes that could be useful to the contestants for the outfit designing challenge, and he appears, saying that it was hard to him to do, but that he is proud of the result. Then, Chris throws a pile of junk on him, and says to the contestants that they can use that other stuff too. Dawn of Noah's Ark He is just mentioned at the end of the episode by Chris, who says that it took hours to him to find Dave in the woods, that was scared of Sky, thanks to a spell from her. Dragon Bold At the beginning he tries bravely to save Ella, as a fairytale prince, but he's simply kidnapped by Hydreigon in a second. He's seen only at the epilogue were he's in a nest surrounded by 7 hungry Deino. Cul-De-Sac, or Something like That Justin first appears at the forest, when Dave arrives, and they both start talking about Chris, the competition and being forgotten. Justin reveals that he escaped from the dragons jumping out of the nest, and landed on the sea, and then he swam back to the Enchanted Forest. Then, Dave gives him a tip: Sometimes it's better to step aside. After Sugar gets burnt by Hydreigon at the end of the challenge, he fires her off, and when the dragon kidnapps Chris, he uses Dave's tip to prevent himself from saving his boss. Later, it's revealed that he was fired after Chris appeared, and he is seen taking a boat with Danielle, to go away from Chris and TD, to have a better future. Total Drama Sky Adventures I Con Go Further Justin misteriouslly appears in the middle of the challenge, in the middle of Africa, at the caves that were a part of the race in the challenge. He appears at the top of a rock, and after he says one or two words, gets thrown into the water by Noah and Izzy. Category:Characters Category:Cameo Category:Males Category:Total Drama Enchanted Forest Category:Fictional Staff Category:Season 1